


You Make My Heart Dance

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: I definitely need to give thanks to aquabluejay and ne0dym for tossing out various ideas that I wound up incorporating into this fic. The high word count is definitely thanks to them!





	You Make My Heart Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely need to give thanks to aquabluejay and ne0dym for tossing out various ideas that I wound up incorporating into this fic. The high word count is definitely thanks to them!

It wasn't unusual for Parad to sit with Emu while he was playing games. And, more often than not, the game would be set aside in favor of playful kisses and gentle embraces.

 

Parad worked Emu onto his back on the couch cushions, pausing his game and setting the handheld on the floor, before moving in to capture his lips, fingers moving along Emu's hip. He heard a soft sigh echo in Emu's throat, feeling his hands move up to rest lightly on Parad's own hips.

 

Parad drew back slightly from the kiss, noticing a disappointed-looking Emu straining to meet his lips again. His hands moved down, fingers closing around Emu's wrists, before drawing his arms up over his head, pressing them firmly against the couch.

 

Emu's eyes widened slightly at the sudden move, and Parad couldn't help but smile playfully. "What? Can't get free?" he teased, leaning down to press his lips to Emu's neck, before whispering softly, "Is this ok?"

 

Emu nodded wordlessly, his body shifting ever so slightly beneath Parad's thin frame, and the Bugster hummed inquisitively. "Hmm? Don't tell me...do you like this?" His lifted his gaze to regard Emu, noticing the small blotches of color on his cheeks, and he chuckled. "You do, don't you?"

 

When no answer was forthcoming, Parad moved back to Emu's neck, grazing his teeth lightly across the skin, hearing Emu suck in a sharp breath. Feeling encouraged by the response, he nipped at Emu's neck, drawing a soft moan from his lips. The nips grew a bit harder, his tongue swirling over the skin, and Emu's moans grew louder, his hips bucking up slightly against Parad's own body.

 

Parad drew back, his eyes on the red mark he'd left on Emu's neck. He released one of Emu's wrists, quickly grasping them both with one hand, before letting his free hand wander down beneath the hem of Emu's shirt, pushing it slowly upward. 

 

As Emu's skin was bared, he leaned down to press feather-light kisses to the exposed flesh, alternating with teasing bites, which succeeded in drawing those lovely little gasps from Emu's lips once again.

 

He wanted to cover Emu completely in those small bite marks, so everyone would know that he was taken. He couldn't help feeling possessive in that respect at times, but Emu was always quite receptive to whatever Parad wanted to do.

 

Drawing back from yet another small mark left behind on Emu's side, Parad blew a small puff of air onto the spot, watching a shiver run through Emu's body from the sensation.

 

"You look so cute like this. So desperate," Parad murmured, running his finger along the waistband of Emu's jeans, noticing how the front of the denim was straining against the beginnings of an erection.

 

Emu glanced at Parad, noticing where his attention lay, and his body shifted again, squirming ever so slightly under the Bugster's gaze. From his angle, he couldn't tell if Parad was being affected in the same way that he was. Chances were good that he was, however; their sessions of kissing and touching usually left Parad desperate to continue to the next level, so beneath those loose pants, he had to have been just as hard as Emu was.

 

"What are you staring at, so intently?" Parad whispered against his ear, and Emu could help but gasp in surprise. He hadn't noticed Parad get closer... _had_ he been busy staring?

 

"You seem so fixated on my pants, for some reason. Why?" Parad continued, his breath tickling Emu's ear and sending a shiver through his body.

 

"Are you thinking about what's hidden beneath them?" Parad chuckled softly, meeting Emu's gaze before his eyes quickly darted away from the Bugster's face.

 

Releasing one of Emu's wrists, Parad guided his hand downward, until it encountered the front of his colorful pants, and he saw Emu's eyes widen as he felt just how hard Parad already was.

 

"What do you think?" Parad breathed, rubbing Emu's hand along his covered length once again, more slowly. "Do you want to suck it?"

 

He watched Emu's tongue dart out slightly to moisten his lips, but he said nothing. Parad knew he hadn't yet presented Emu with an opportunity to suck him off; he was the one who usually wound up lavishing attention on Emu's cock, simply because he could not help himself. He loved making Emu whimper and writhe beneath him in pleasure. As long as Emu was enjoying himself, then so was Parad.

 

Emu took advantage of the moment, rubbing his hand a bit more insistently against Parad's cock, hearing his breath catch at the unexpected act. "You always do it for me..." he murmured, his fingers moving up to slip past the waistband of Parad's pants. "Let me take care of you this time."

 

"Emu..." 

 

Parad's grip on Emu's wrist loosened, and he took advantage of the moment, slipping free and gently pushing Parad into a sitting position on the couch. He tugged Parad's pants downward, watching almost hungrily as his shaft sprang into view.

 

Suddenly, it felt almost difficult for Parad to breathe.

 

He watched Emu lean in closer, closer, then pause mere inches away from his cock, the organ twitching simply because Emu was so _close_ and not touching him.

 

"Emu..?" Parad breathed. He barely trusted himself to say anything further; his heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt almost lightheaded from Emu's closeness in such a vulnerable position.

 

Had he changed his mind?

 

Then Emu's tongue was running up the length of his shaft, hot and wet, and his eyes fluttered closed, the simple act almost more than he could handle.

 

Emu's tongue continued up to the head of Parad's shaft, swirling over it lightly, before dipping into the slit to lap up the precum that had gathered during his ministrations.

 

Parad's body jerked at the unfamiliar sensation, a startled gasp leaving his lips, and he saw Emu draw back, a worried look on his face. "Please don't stop, Emu. That felt so good...show me more."

 

A pleased smile crossed Emu's lips, before he leaned in once again, his lips pressing against the head of Parad's shaft, watching him squirm a bit from the gentle touch. Then he began to take Parad into his mouth, lips slowly moving down his length as far as he could take him in.

 

Parad's fingers closed around the fabric of his coat, not entirely trusting himself to touch Emu at that point. What he was doing felt good, so incredibly good, and he didn't want to do anything that might end it.

 

Emu's hand encircled the base of Parad's shaft, pumping him slowly, even as he continued to suck him, and he was lost. It took all of his concentration to not buck himself up further into the warmth of Emu's mouth, and he instead focused on simply watching Emu through half-lidded eyes.

 

It felt like only seconds had passed, before Parad felt his climax rapidly approaching, and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering. "Oh god, Emu..!"

 

Thinking something was wrong, Emu drew back, preparing to ask if Parad was all right, but Parad's climax overtook him before Emu could say a word. He could feel the warmth splattering on his face, even as he saw Parad's expression turn almost fearful.

 

"I'm sorry! I just..."

 

Emu shook his head, putting his hand on Parad's. "It's ok. I guess...I didn't think it was affecting you that quickly. I'm not really good at this."

 

"You are," Parad assured him, leaning in to wipe the cum from Emu's cheek. "It was so good, Emu. Thank you."

 

Surprising them both, Emu's hand caught Parad's wrist, drawing his finger into his mouth.

 

This was somehow almost as erotic as watching Emu suck him off, Parad thought to himself, feeling Emu's tongue swirl over the digit, licking it clean. Then he drew back slowly, his lips turning up in a rather coy little smile. "Do you want to keep going?"

 

Parad nodded immediately, his hands reaching out for Emu, and the next thing the intern knew, he was on his back on the bed. He barely had a moment to realize that Parad must have teleported them directly into the bedroom, before the Bugster leaned in to capture his lips.

 

The kiss was soft, sweet, not what Emu had been expecting by this point. Usually things were much more frenzied by the time they'd reached the bedroom.

 

It was nice, though, Emu realized, his arms going around Parad's back and gently drawing him closer.

 

Parad's lips left Emu's, trailing soft kisses across his cheek, his jaw, before nuzzling his neck gently. "I love you, Emu. So, so much."

 

Emu blinked in surprise. "I love you too, Parad. Are you ok? If you don't want to keep going right now..."

 

Parad's gaze was suddenly fixed on Emu's, intensely, almost as if he were searching for something.

 

"Parad..?"

 

"You're beautiful, Emu," Parad finally murmured, cupping Emu's cheek with his hand, the fabric of his coat sleeve ticklish against his skin. "Every inch of your body is so perfect. Your face...you're so innocent and sweet." A soft kiss brushed against Emu's lips before Parad continued, "When you smile, I feel like I've finally come home."

 

"You _are_ home, Parad," Emu murmured, running his fingers through Parad's curly hair. "You and I, together like this...this is perfect. This is home."

 

Parad's lips met his again, and Emu could feel the passion overflowing from them. The kiss was still sweet and thorough, but with just a hint of urgency.

 

Emu reached up, unhooking the clasp on Parad's jacket, feeling him shifting as he wriggled out of it. He allowed Emu to tug his shirt off, breaking the kiss only for the moment it took to draw the garment over his head, and he kicked his pants off the rest of the way.

 

Emu ran his hands lightly along Parad's bare arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Parad was always reluctant to shed his coat, even when they were just relaxing in the apartment, so Emu relished every moment he could get to touch Parad's skin.

 

Parad's fingers slid beneath Emu's shirt, grasping the hem and pulling it upward and off, before casually tossing it onto the floor. His hands then moved to Emu's jeans, unfastening them and tugging them down his legs, until they, too, were on the floor beside the rest of their clothing.

 

Once Emu was naked, Parad paused, his eyes roaming across the flushed figure beneath him. "Every inch of your body is so perfect, Emu," he murmured, tracing his fingers down Emu's neck, his chest, over his hip, his thigh.

 

Emu couldn't help but squirm slightly, just from the intensity of Parad's gaze and words, but also because some of the touches were light enough to be ticklish.

 

"My Emu...so beautiful. So perfect. All mine," Parad murmured, leaning in to kiss him again. Emu's arms went around him again, drawing him close enough for their sensitive bodies to meet, and neither of them could keep from moaning softly into the kiss.

 

Parad's hands fumbled for the lube, but Emu reached it first, uncapping the bottle and pouring a generous amount into his palm, before he began to work it along Parad's length.

 

Parad groaned softly, drawing back from the kiss and leaning his forehead against Emu's. The smallest touch from his lover was enough to set his body on fire, and this time was no exception. "Emu...let me get you ready..."

 

"I'll be fine. Please, Parad...just take me," Emu breathed, their lips scant inches apart.

 

"But what if I hurt you?"

 

"If it's too much, then we can go back. But...you've just got me too worked up," Emu admitted, smiling almost shyly. "I need you _now_."

 

Emu's lips were so red and swollen from the kisses they'd been exchanging, and it just added to his beauty, Parad thought to himself. Not breaking contact with Emu, he reached down, positioning his cock against Emu's entrance, feeling his body shift so enticingly against him. 

 

After a moment, he moved his hips forward, just a bit, and he felt the head of his cock slowly move inside Emu's body. A low moan left Emu's lips, but his eyes didn't leave Parad's face.

 

"Is it ok?" Parad asked, his voice so soft that it was almost inaudible.

 

Emu nodded, his hands on Parad's shoulders, leaning up slightly to brush their lips together. 

 

Parad happily returned the kiss, even as he slid into Emu a bit further, hearing his moans echo in his throat. God, he always felt so wonderful, his body so tight and hot and welcome around his cock. 

 

If there were a heaven, truly this was it, Parad thought to himself, easing in just a bit further.

 

Emu drew back from the kiss, his breath hot against Parad's cheek. "Please...start moving."

 

Parad blinked, not even realizing that he had seated himself fully inside Emu's body until that moment. A hand brushed lightly across Emu's hip as he drew back a bit, then pressed himself in again. He felt Emu wrap his legs around him, even as their gazes stayed locked lovingly on the other.

 

"How is it?" Parad murmured, still almost fearful that he would unwittingly hurt Emu.

 

"Good...it's so good, babe. Give me more?"

 

Parad sucked in a startled breath. They had always called each other by their names, never even considering nicknames until now. But god...hearing such a tender term of affection leave Emu's lips...it was almost too much for him.

 

Emu felt the tears dripping on him before he saw them sliding down Parad's face, and his eyes widened in concern. "What is it? Did I hurt you somehow?"

 

Parad shook his head, wiping at his eyes. He felt so foolish now! Plus he was worrying Emu. "You...called me 'babe'..." he whispered.

 

"Does that bother you?" Emu asked. 

 

Parad shook his head again. "Not at all! I just..."

 

Emu hugged Parad closer, feeling tears stinging at his own eyes. "It's different, isn't it? But...I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I love you, Parad. You're the only one who makes me feel like this. You...make my heart dance."

 

Parad's eyes widened slightly at the admission, even as Emu's hands moved up to cup his face, drawing him in for a soft, sweet kiss.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, Parad. I promise. We can be together like this forever."

 

"That's all I've ever wanted, Emu," Parad choked, the tears continuing to fall from his eyes. "I don't want us to be separated again."

 

"We won't be." Emu's fingers brushed away the tears, his lips moving across Parad's face, as if he simply could not stop kissing him.

 

Finally, their lips met again, and Parad began to move. Slowly, at first, but Emu managed to coax him into a slightly faster pace, using his legs to draw him in closer and deeper.

 

When they parted, a long, low moan echoed in the room, and neither of them was certain who had uttered it.

 

In that moment, everything felt so perfect, as their arms drew each other closer, bodies pressed flush against each other, as if they were trying to become one.

 

Why was today so different, Emu wondered. This wasn't the first time he and Parad had made love. Not by a long shot. But somehow...it felt like it was. Like it was the first time they'd ever touched one another. The first time they'd ever truly looked at one another.

 

He felt a lump forming in his throat as he met Parad's gaze once again, the Bugster's eyes still glistening with unshed tears. 

 

"I love you so much, Parad. My Parad..."

 

"I love you, Emu. Forever."

 

Parad's pace increased, and Emu's eyes lulled closed, his back arching as Parad hit a particular spot inside him. 

 

It wouldn't be much longer now, Emu thought, even as Parad's fingers wrapped around his cock and began to pump him. 

 

Almost no time had passed before Parad gasped Emu's name, and he felt his release shoot into his body. Barely a heartbeat later, Emu tightened his grip on Parad, moaning his name as his release splattered between their bodies.

 

Emu could feel Parad trembling in his arms, and he wasn't certain if it was from the intensity of his orgasm, or if he were still weeping. His fingers ran lightly over Parad's back, but he couldn't quite bring himself to let go of him. Not just yet. It just felt so perfectly intimate, the way they were wrapped in each other's embrace.

 

Finally, Parad withdrew, and Emu coaxed him into his arms, not wanting to be apart from him. Not just yet. 

 

He saw the tracks of the tears he'd shed glistening on Parad's face, and he leaned in to kiss him softly, moving from his lips, to both tear-stained cheeks, and finally brushing his lips across his eyelids.

 

"No more tears, babe," Emu whispered against Parad's skin, hearing him make a sleepy sound of affirmation a moment later, even as he curled up close to Emu's body.

 

They stayed that way long after they'd both fallen asleep, in a tangle of limbs, hands clasped and resting on Emu's chest.


End file.
